Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art/Discussion 1
JOin I'd like to join, hm, maybe you guys should organize this page a bit, its messy right now! (Sorry, I'm just a very organized pperson!) --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 22:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, soon we'll have a template just like the warriors wiki (but different of course). Mossflight 17:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ?? umm just wondering what is this project about?★Hiddensun 16:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well, we just make the regular charcats and everything for the cats. :) That's all, really. But the only difference is that the owner of the character approves of it. :) We'll be happy for you to join!!! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 17:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Archiving. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Eveningswift Thank you Eveningswift for letting me join this project, I'm currently working on a CharCat so stayed tuned! I sound like a commercial :D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:25, October 11 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! X3 I can't wait to see your charcat! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Archiving. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Join?????????????????????? I requested to join a long time ago but I'm not on the list of members. ? --PandasongPanda-Love 22:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i want to join too please.★Hiddensun 23:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can add you to the project, since I'm not a senior warrior. Just wait until one of them comes on. --Hallow's Eve09 23:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll add you guys. :) But please don't do that much question marks, it's very bothering and not needed. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the project, Panda. Archiving this. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) News Guys, let's not post news on the main page every single day.It's going to get ''very clutered if we go on like this. Let's just post when something really big happens, like a new senior warrior or something. OK? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. Plus, you call the shots now. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:55, October 12, 2009 (UTC) All yours Echomist! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 11:10, October 12 2009 (UTC) Thanks, guys. :) Archiving this. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) News, again * October 8, 2009- Wow! Already 2 accepted? Nice job, Echomist, Eveningswift (me...) And by the way, am I allowed to post things like this? People should know if they're allowed to post stuff... so... I guess that that question was for a good reason. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) *October 10, 2009- Great, guys! 4 accepted! Way to go! [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 18:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) *October 11, 2009- Hey congratulations to all our members! We have 10 people on this project so far and I don't know what our goal is... Echomist? But keep up the good work! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:00, October 11 2009 (UTC) *October 11, 2009- Is everyone allowed to post something here? Well, by the way, we just have 2 new members! Welcome, Peacesong and Hiddensun! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to put this in the discussion archive 1. From now on, only post news that is really important, OK guys? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 01:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Join? Hi! Um, I'm Fogbreeze and I was wondering if I could join? --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 21:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Of course you can join! I'll add you right now. :) Welcome to the PIA! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Apprentices Should we have PIA apprentices? Sparrowsong 16:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) And should someone else do Eveningswift's chararts since she abandoned the Wikia? Sparrowsong 16:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't think we should have apprentices yet, at least not until the project is a bit larger. But yes, I agree that other people should do Evening's character images. I mean, she left, so she won't exactly be here to do them, will she? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I agree. The project needs to be larger before we do that. So should we recruit more members from WWiki? --Hallow's Eve09 22:05, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely. Sparrowsong 18:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Archiving. Mossflight 20:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Can we make our own blanks, like for kittypets and others? Because on the other wiki (the one Evening hates), those blanks haven't been made yet. Should we make them ourselves? --Hallow's Eve09 13:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL, that's OK, Rain, I have some kind of kittypet blank.... not that good, but whatever. It's just a draft. And for Starclan cats... ... we can just add stars.[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 15:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I made an example of one: I used the queen blank, flipped it, and added a collar. (This one is a male longhaired, by the way.) So should we make blanks that the other wiki doesn't have? Hallow's Eve09 21:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes. But we should also make our own rogue, loner, and kittypet blanks. StarClan cats, um.., here's what I think. It should be cats sitting with clouds wreathing around their paws, and their fur gleaming with bright stars. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I made a cat blank! (Still working on it!) --PandasongPanda-Love 19:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not really fit for a charcat kind of pixel, though, Maybe a bit more... roundish and... easier to color, etc. Plus, she looks more like a vixen than a cat. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 21:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I know, she's horrible......I guess I'll just delete her from my computer since she's so horrible! Wow, and I actually thought it was good! Its so ugly now that I read what Eveningswift said! --PandasongPanda-Love 23:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) No, no! Pandasong, its not horrible! Actually its pretty good, Eveningswift, instead of just giving Pandasong critism, why don't you tell her how to fix the pixel? --Sparkheart 23:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sparkheart, you seem to be Peacesong, repeating only what Bramble had just said. But I already critised, though I think that she'll have to redo it and make it rounder. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I don't think I'm even going to go on this "site" that much. Its a waste of time. Though I might come on like once a month. --PandasongPanda-Love 23:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) And I don't think I'm going to redo this whole image, I'm going to fix it, actually I already have and it actually looks like a real cat now, but I'm not going to put the pixelblank on here. --PandasongPanda-Love 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) looks fine...just...the eye..--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This seems so cliche. But why don't we just wait for the WWIkia people to come up with blanks? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, how long is that going to take? After all, we can't just wait until they approve those blanks so we can use them. Maybe we should come up with our own unique blanks. --Hallow's Eve09 18:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *lashes tail for silence* Nonsense you guys! Pandasong, I absoulutely LOVE your blank! And Eveningswift, sorry but maybe you could work on your critism a tiny weeny bit! And Pandasong (Peacesong) I accept your decision. let StarClan light your paths. ANd also, our blanks will be better than Warriors Wiki's! You'll see! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ... then you know what? I quit. Be happy and feel free to delete all my articles, I don't care. I quit. Happy, Peacesong/Swiftkill/Sparkheart/Fogbreeze? Graocery Bag and Bramble can criticise like this, but you people treat me like mud. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Comment struck for being offensive. Sparrowsong 18:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats not really offensive, shes just explaining herself............you moderator people are kind of mean......(i know im not a part of this project......dont really care.....lol.) [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 23:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift, no! Your making a horrible mistake. We aren't accusing you of anything. But if you never wanna see us, be apart of this project, or talk to me ever agian, than quit. (I wouldn't quit because some people disagree with me) You will have a TON of people disagree with you through life. Bear with me here, Eveningswift! Use your brain please, because you are surrounded by users who care about you! Just go then. But I think your making a horrible mistake. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hawkey, if she wants to quit, then let her. We can't control what she does. And Evening, if you think that quitting will make others happy, then forget it. (trust me, I've tried it in real life before.) Go ahead and quit, but know that if you ever change your mind, you're free to come back. And what Hawkey said is true: we do care about you. May StarClan light your path, even if it doesn't cross with our's. --Hallow's Eve09 00:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I just can't believe this. :) Sorry, Eveingswift! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 01:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I disagree with the idea of doing our own blanks. Let's say we make loner blanks, but then the Warriors Wiki comes out with loner blanks that we like a lot better, but a bunch of loners have already been made. We would have to redo so many images. Plus, it just seems more convenient to use the other Wiki's blanks...y'know? Sparrowsong 01:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, that's true, Sparrow. Yes, I think that we should use WWiki's blanks. If others' opinions override mine, though, I'd be OK with making our own blanks. Let's have a poll, shall we? What should the PIA do for our cat blanks? Make our own Use Warriors Wiki's Other (if so, please state what) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess... but what about the StarClan cat blanks that Evening made? Should we add stars for starclan cats? I also think we should make non-cat blanks as well. Bramble has decided that we need to wait before making non-cat blanks, and focus on the cat blanks first. Do you agree with that? --Hallow's Eve09 22:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm grinding my teeth. seriously. how can peacesong be so mean to Eveningswift? how can i just stand there why my friend was being cyber-bullied!? i'm so dumb... [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Brineminnow, please, Peacesong was just correcting her. Eveningswift (really sorry I have to talk about her this way :() but was overeacting about it and made it a huge deal. She quit because she was taking it way too seriously. Sorry you feel that way, Brine. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 01:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Guys, please stop talking about Evening on the PIA talk page. This talk page is for art ONLY. If you want to talk about Eveningswift, please do it on each other's talk pages, OK? As for cat blanks, I think it would be easier to do them the way that Warriors Wiki does them. I don't think it's necessary to add stars (it's a nice idea, but frankly, not everyone knows how to make stars - me included, lol) and it would take up extra time, because every time a cat died, we'd have to make a new version of them with stars in their fur. Rainwhisker, I agree with Bramble on the issue of non-cat blanks. In fact, I don't actually think that the Wiki actually has any non-feline characters yet, so we don't even need to start worrying about that, lol. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, to make stars, you use the brush tool, click on "Brush" and wherever the size is at the top (where you change the size of it), and you'll see the stars somewhere :) All you have to do is look.--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Correct. If you use Pixlr (like I do), they have star brushes. I think there are two sizes of stars. --Hallow's Eve09 00:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The stars are a nice idea, but they would probably take up half the pelt because the star brush is so big. For StarClan cats, what about using the blank that they were last before they died? (like a dead warrior would be on the warrior blank, a dead apprentice would use the apprentice blank, and so on.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Icethroat. Let's just do it the cats the same way as on WWiki; it be a lot easier. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, the stars are beautiful... every time I look at that image up there *points to cat with pretty stars* I am captivated. Why not use them? 4 the 4est! 00:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Forest, why not do stars? And if you're worried about stars taking up space, maybe we could just put one star on the cat's image, like on the muzzle or something. Or the tail. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 20:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) But in the books, it says that "their pelts were flecked with stars" so that's many, right? [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) 22:49, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but Echo thinks it'll take up too much of the pelt. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 20:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) But you can just use the burn tool as the star, so it's DARKER, but not actually being opaque. [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) 23:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) But then it'll mess up the shading and the highlights. --'Icy-chan' 01:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) So you just put them to a smaller scale to a level 6 or something for the radius and only do 3 or 4 scattered around the pelt. Maybe level 9, I'll experiment later, or someone else can try. [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) Archiving. Sparrowsong 05:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Question I feel stupid for asking this question but Are we allowed to do Charart for other People's Characters? Mossflight 04:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) There's a whole section about it on the main talk page... (the talk page for the front of the wiki) it says you need permission from the person whose character it is and then you still need to put it up for approval. 4 the 4est! 19:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) What if the character's owner isn't on the Wikia anymore? Sparrowsong 02:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Maybe we just do the image, as the user can't give us permission. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 20:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Archiving. Sparrowsong 05:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Question This is sort of a random question, but where do you nominate a warrior to become a senior warrior? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 02:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well you can do it here or on Echomist's talk page because after all, she is the leader of this Project! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 14:11, November 11 2009 (UTC) OK thanks Spottedhead! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 16:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) No problem Rain, anytime! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:52, November 12 2009 (UTC) No, you nominate senior warriors here. Sparrowsong 19:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) K, thanks! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 20:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Archiving. Sparrowsong 05:58, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Charart For Characters What if you have no time or are no good at making chararts? Can other users make yours if you give them permission?--AutumnSky 03:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes. Other usrs can make your charart if you let them.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jimgle ♪']] 16:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Question Are normal warriors aloud to archive images once seniors warriors or Echomist have approved them? There are a few images that have been sitting on the page for about a week and still haven't been moved, so I was wondering if I could archive them. --'Icy-chan' 19:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) IDK. I usually just archive approved/declined images on PCA, because most of the senior warriors are very busy all the time. I just archived Cloverleaf. So, can we? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 20:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) How many charcats am I allowed to do at a time? [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) 23:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and is Hawkfire(A) going to get any comments on it, yet, because I really want to do another charcat.��:) I'm bored. [[User:Faithlark|'Faithlark']]Talk :) 23:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) can you withdrawall my charcats for now? I don't think I hav time for so much--[[User:Bracken-| '''Pebble2Pineow> ']]*poke* hai! 00:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I changed your cats from For Approval to Temporarily Declined. SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 17:13, November 29 2009 (UTC) Archiving, this is obviously no longer important as it's been up for quite a while. --'Icy-chan llo!' 18:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Wondering Hi, i'm Rosey. Many of you know me from Warriors Wiki. I was just checking this out one day when I saw the cat art here. I do it on the other wiki so i thought that i would join. I signed up on the begining of this page for the joining part but it's been like, two days, i haven't been accepted. i know people are busy a lot, but can a person approve me if they aren't Echo or any other SR warrior? If you can, please accept me soon. I would love to join for i have almost 4 pages i'm making and they may need images soon.--[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Sorry, Honeyrose, I didn't see your request. Sparrowsong 00:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ello, Leafy here, may I join? I think I'm getting better at Chararts. I put my request put yesterday -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 15:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Nobody added in Leafwhisker. It's been lots of days. Somebody add or I do? (Ugh that sounded rude) --IcestormHI! 19:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. I don't think we should, because we're not senior warriors or anything, so I guess not. I'll ask Mossflight or Hawkey on their talk pages to add them in. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 22:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) They still haven't been added, can I add them in? --'Icy-chan' 23:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Archiving. --'Icy-chan llo!' 18:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Can I join? Yeah, can I join?MossI'm Up There! 19:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) � Just sign up top where it says "Joining", and they'll put you on the list of warriors soon��:) No one has been on in a while, so it might take a while��:P [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, people, we need to clean up our act... Starting now. Sparrowsong 06:21, January 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I know I sound a bit bossy, but I see quite a few images that have been awaiting approval since November. And images that haven't been worked on for even longer than that. C'mon, guys, I know you can do better than this��:). Thk u! Cause my image has been up since november and Everybody has past or even skipped it so can you plz look at it!! Pebbleshine was here!! 12:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Unless we're senior warriors, then we can't approve the images, otherwise I would have a month ago, I've been waiting quite some time... --'Icy-chan' 23:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) � Same here, my image has been up there ever since...the senior warriors must have a busy schedule, so I guess all we can do is just wait��: / [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 00:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Well That is the only thing to do.... Pebbleshine was here!! 11:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we could make a rule that if an image hasn't had any comments for a month, it can be approved by a regular user. That way the images get approved faster. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']]whisker 02:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) That is a great idea!! Pebbleshine was here!! 12:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me![[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 20:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I guess... ChelseaFC 23:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC)